


水中派對夜未央

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 1992年，激情的26歲那是個週日，YOSHIKI在家裡開泳池BBQ派對⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 3





	水中派對夜未央

1992年，激情的26歲

那是個週日，YOSHIKI在家裡開泳池BBQ派對，因為前一晚有個大型搖滾音樂祭，不僅洛城的朋友，連他們許多日本朋友都特地跑來了，這些人全被YOSHIKI約來家裡續攤，所以場面熱鬧非凡，不僅PATA難得地抱著愛貓小鐵現身，就連向來不下水的HIDE都跳進游泳池，GEORGE一票狂人更不用說，啤酒桌球、烤肉串飛鏢、水球、砸派、倒立、脫衣舞尬酒⋯⋯早就玩得跟瘋人院開嘉年華似地。

不知道哪個醉鬼動到了電燈開關，戶外燈熄了好幾盞，整個游泳池變得烏漆抹黑的，岸邊地面也跟無底深淵看起來一樣，不知道該往哪踩。

YOSHIKI拿著紅酒，盯著地面迷惑地左看右看，還往自己臉上摸了摸，確定不是因為戴了墨鏡所以看不見。

「嚇啊！」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

躲在暗處的TOSHI忽然撲出來，YOSHIKI被嚇得瘋狂尖叫，原地轉了整整一圈，最後腳一滑，把TOSHI也一起扯進了游泳池裡。

撲通好大一聲，坐在池邊的PATA看見翻上來的驚濤駭浪澆熄了他的菸，處變不驚地掏出打火機來按，但火苗緊接著又被開始甩毛抖水的小鐵撲滅，最後PATA默默起身，去把摻了氯水和貓毛的半杯啤酒倒掉。

「你幹嘛啦！」YOSHIKI浮出水面大叫，手上拿著的紅酒瓶已經泡進水裡，一縷紅暈在池中溢散開來。

「嚇你呀！」TOSHI露出虎牙笑嘻嘻地說，把濕透的金色長髮理到腦後。

「酒都浪費掉了啦！」YOSHIKI說，還是不死心地試喝了一口，發覺果然有氯味，又立刻吐掉。

「這樣好像殺了人喔！」TOSHI指著池水中的紅暈說。

「哇啊！就說不要嚇我嘛！」YOSHIKI一面說，一面躲著游開，但血紅的來源就是他手裡的酒瓶，所以任他在怎麼游都擺脫不掉那條彎彎曲曲的紅蛇，彷彿血流不止的屍體緊跟在後。

「YOSHIKI⋯⋯納⋯⋯命⋯⋯來⋯⋯」TOSHI伸高雙手追著YOSHIKI游，裝出鬼腔沙啞低吟著。

「走開啦！」YOSHIKI倒過來游，浮起的雙腳往TOSHI身上猛踹。

TOSHI笑嘻嘻地抱住那雙腿，把長髮拉到臉前，扮起鬼臉來，像活屍般扯著YOSHIKI的褲子往他身上一步一步用手爬行。

牛仔褲吸了水後變得無比沉重，YOSHIKI行動受限，一時竟踹不開人，這會兒TOSHI一手抓住他後腰，一手探向肚臍，兩腿則交叉扣著他的腿，手指搔刮起來。

「啊！不要！這樣很恐怖啦！TOSHI！」YOSHIKI越掙扎越用力，沒繫皮帶的褲子本來就鬆，又被TOSHI扯著，他索性金蟬脫殼從褲子裡游了出來。

「別⋯⋯跑⋯⋯你⋯⋯欠⋯⋯我⋯⋯的⋯⋯」TOSHI扔掉褲子追了上去，又一次撲擊，但YOSHIKI光溜溜的腿不好抓，他一個不小心就把對方的內褲也抓了下來。

「啊！變態！」YOSHIKI揮著酒瓶抗議，「還來啦！你丟到哪裡去！」

游泳池裡又是彩帶又是螢光棒，還有一大堆氣球和撲克牌漂浮著，YOSHIKI胡亂摸索抓到一件黑色的東西，卻是不知道誰的貼身背心，旁邊漂浮的格紋襯衫更不會是他要找的東西，一團混亂之中，他被四周的打鬧波及，吃了水，忙著咳嗽，動作也慢了下來。

TOSHI搶過酒瓶仰頭一倒，倒得滿嘴都是艷紅色液體，還流了好幾行到下巴來，十足像個吸血鬼，他擺了個尖牙外露的笑容，扣住YOSHIKI的肋骨就往頸子啃。

「把你的血獻給我吧！」

「啊哈哈哈！走開啦！很癢！」YOSHIKI笑著把人推開，卻尷尬起來，TOSHI的衣襬在水中飄呀飄，搔得他沒穿褲子的下半身特別癢，可他又避不開。

「看我把你吸乾！」TOSHI一口封住YOSHIKI的嘴。

TOSHI的嘴裡有著濃濃的酒香，剛才吃水吃得滿口氯味的YOSHIKI忍不住貪婪吸吮起來，分身不受控制地起了反應。

「哇啊！不行不行，我、我、我硬了啦⋯⋯」

「那來做？」TOSHI兩眼發光地提議。

「這裡？才不要，先幫我找褲子⋯⋯」

「做嘛！做嘛！YO醬，做嘛⋯⋯」TOSHI靠到YOSHIKI耳際，語氣越發輕軟黏膩。

「哎唷⋯⋯」YOSHIKI試著推開對方的胸，卻發現TOSHI好熱。

TOSHI開始撫摸他的胸，YOSHIKI今天穿的是T恤，寬大的衣襬根本就直接浮在水面，完全省去了脫的動作，TOSHI的上衣也一樣，於是他很快解起褲子來。

「等一下，我們上岸去，不要在這裡⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說。

「就在這裡嘛！我們沒在游泳池做過吧？一次也好，玩一下嘛！不覺得很新奇嗎？」TOSHI撒嬌道。

「游泳池等沒人的時候啦！現在那麼多人⋯⋯」YOSHIKI拿了那件不知道誰的格紋襯衫遮住下半身，試圖從池邊爬起來，但他們位在深水區，沒有梯子輔助，TOSHI又纏著他，讓他無法順利脫身。

「嗯？你確定？」TOSHI噘嘴。

YOSHIKI終於把身子撐了上去，但屁股才上岸，TOSHI就在他胯下趴了下來，突如其來的舔拭讓他無法動彈，只覺得背後草叢那一盞側燈照得他背部熱熱的，泳池裡兩人被拖長的影子看起來也特別詭異，他於是伸手往後把燈推向旁邊，兩人又陷入一片漆黑。

TOSHI把他整根含住了，他忍不住弓起身子，手習慣性地捲起TOSHI的頭髮，不自覺地用力，腿也躁動起來。

「還是想做吧？」TOSHI抬頭笑問。

YOSHIKI沒說話，TOSHI抱住他的腰，踢牆往後用力一蹬，兩個人唰地一同沒入水中，緊緊相擁著不斷翻滾，視野裡一下是池底的深藍，一下是池面那些花園側燈造成的橘黃微光，兩人糾纏的髮絲之外，還有好多亮粉氣球和銀色彩帶的光影，全都轉個不停，而舞曲聲、潑水聲和其他人的打鬧聲則彷彿蒙上了一層薄霧，宛若一場仙境裡的水中派對。

TOSHI的肩膀在池底輕輕一撞，兩個人開始逆勢上浮，YOSHIKI的頭髮撲向TOSHI的臉，TOSHI笑著，穿越那片髮牆，給對方送上一個突如其來的烈吻。

兩人嘩啦出水，庭院裡的歡鬧聲又回來了，夜晚的涼風拂面，YOSHIKI撥開TOSHI的頭髮，雙腿一攀爬了上去，親吻起對方高挺的額頭。TOSHI嗅著YOSHIKI頸部殘留的香水味，伸手拉起自己的東西展開探險，亢奮的搗蛋鬼很快就找到了屬於它的秘密巢穴。

水的浮力讓YOSHIKI變得輕盈無比，這起初浪漫招人得很，但當事情越來越激烈時，這個重量就不過癮了。TOSHI把YOSHIKI壓到了游泳池牆邊，翻到了背面，終於能放肆推送。

YOSHIKI人在水裡，肩膀以上趴在池邊冰涼的磚上，溢出來的池水一波一波淹過他的側臉又退去，髮絲跟著被沖刷漂動著，花園側燈的黃光在他睫毛上的水珠散射開來，眼前橫向的世界變得半霧半清、如夢似幻，不知道是醉了還是因為池水劇烈搖晃著，他覺得好暈也好舒服，他的游泳池彷彿一架天衣無縫的巨型按摩椅，伺候著全身感官。

隨著TOSHI往深處衝刺，YOSHIKI忍不住仰起頭喘氣，池水從暖暖麻麻的臉頰滑下，夜風掃了過來，讓他額頸一陣清涼，他感覺幾片樹葉落了下來，黏在他濕答答的肩膀上，胸線以上是涼的，但下半身好熱，前面好熱，後面也好熱，然後腦袋也是。

YOSHIKI的分身擦過泳池壁冰冷光滑的磁磚表面，有些東西貿了出來，他趕緊低頭捏住開口。

「好了沒？TOSHI⋯⋯我快不行了，這樣下去要射⋯⋯」YOSHIKI堵著自己分身的頂部，輕喘哀求著。

「那就射吧！」TOSHI鼻子緊貼著對方頸部，急促吸吐著沒停下攻勢。

「不行啦！東西會浮到水面上來，大家今天肯定會睡在我家，要是明天早上太陽一照就什麼都看見了⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯」

「池裡⋯⋯呼！池裡這麼多東西，誰會發現？」TOSHI喘著氣，前頂的速度又加快了，抓著YOSHIKI身體的手越來越用力。

「那樣很丟臉⋯⋯啊啊！啊⋯⋯」

一個深深的撞擊，YOSHIKI感覺TOSHI射在了他裡面，他終於也忍不住了。

小鐵叼著戰利品，得意地放到PATA面前，尾巴驕傲地高高翹起，然後用身體推擠他的主人。

PATA的夜視力不算特別好，但如果人一直在黑暗中待著，時間一久，真的可以看見很多東西，他撿起那條黑色三角褲，往某人的方向扔過去。

一塊濕淋淋的東西啪地落在YOSHIKI臉上，他驚慌失措地摘下來，這時PATA早已轉身進屋續杯去了。

派對，還沒結束呢！

（全文完）


End file.
